


Dream Granter Arthur

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: This is based on The Dream Granter and Caffé Latte songs by Vane on YouTube. The story line and idea is THEIRS, I just really wanted to write this. It’s angsty and it has a witch in it, how could I possibly pass it up? Not to mention the songs are *phenomenal.* (There is a murder as well as character death, but the murder isn’t described in detail. The death sort of is though.)
Relationships: England/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dream Granter Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I *highly* recommend listening to the songs this story is based on before reading this! Umbratic did a male cover, which is what made me consider England as Cassandra. Here’s that cover. https://youtu.be/Dqz1FeL3jxU  
> The original song is here. https://youtu.be/Wjba4GZ6Eus  
> These are the same song, so you can technically listen to one or both. The sequel to it is here. https://youtu.be/-B2mxVhljAY  
> This is where the heart wrenching comes in. Read the story in the comments of the sequel AFTER listening to both songs. Then come back and read this, now that you know what it’s based on. If you think you can handle it.
> 
> (Yes, most of the spoken words are based on/are what’s said in the songs. I put my own twist on some though. I take no credit for the exact quotes, only the changes and story outside of the songs’ words.)

Arthur takes a deep breath, shaking his head clear of any intruding thoughts. It will work! It has to work. Eventually. He wipes his hands clean and makes his way back to his little café. He's scrubbing down the counter, lost in thought, when he hears the door open. He lifts his head up, and puts on the brightest, most polite smile he can muster. "Welcome! Come on in. Put down your stuff, make yourself at home. Are you lost? Do you need some food? How can I help you?" The human steps forward hesitantly, almost nervously.

"l know you." They say shakily. One of Arthur's brows raises, and his smile turns into a smirk.

"Oh? What's this? You've heard about me? Tell me the gist." His voice takes on a more ominous tone.

"I know you can grant wishes?" Their words are a statement, but the way it's spoken is like a question. Arthur taps his fingers on the counter, enjoying watching the human squirm.

"They say that I can make dreams come true? Well, that's surely gossip!" He goes back to wiping down the counter, keeping a close eye on the person out of the corner of his eye.

"But I was told-"

"Hush now." He winks at the human. "Between us, if you truly want to know... Shut the door and listen closely." He watches the human close the door soundly. He pushes his towel aside, and slinks around the counter, toward them. "l can make dreams reality. Ah! Don't say a word. I don't need the townsfolk makin' a fuss. Neither of us do, if you want that dream come true, do we?" They shake their head quickly. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself, have l? I am Arthur the witch. And for a simple, tiny fee, you can get anything you wish! From money to everlasting glory." He can tell he has the human's attention now. Wonderful. He produces a scroll from his apron. "Just sign the contract." He tugs out a quill and some ink as well. He watches them sign, and yanks the scroll away the moment it is signed.

"Ah, good! The contract is sealed! As for the tiny fee... Bring a human heart." Horror creeps over their face. "Killed by your hands." They go deathly pale. "What did you think the fee was going to be? Don't act so shocked! You must bestow upon me a stolen heart, or else you will fulfil the role." He watches the human run off, chuckling to himself. Ah, another certain heart!

~

Arthur perks up when he hears the door to his little café open a few days later. He hardly ever gets any customers, but it's not like he minds too much. He does have other things to attend to. "Welcome, come on in! Put down your stuff, make yourself at home. Are you lost? Do you need some food? Oh, once again it's you!" The human from before huffs, and taps their foot demandingly.

"We need to talk." Arthur smiles innocently at them, as if he has no idea what they might want to discuss.

“Oh? What's this? You want to talk? Well, tell me the gist!"

“I want out. I can't hurt anyone." Straight to the point.

"You say you want out of the contract? You can't bring yourself to attack? His expression darkens. "Oh, honestly! You humans make me sick. You blindly sign to feed your greed, while forgetting nothing’s ever free. Better not make a fuss. Wouldn't want the townsfolk knowing. Don't forget you're just as guilty as l! You should have read the contract clearly. You have ten days, go get me a heart." He points toward the door, watching them leave begrudgingly. He closes his eyes once they're gone, bringing an image of a beautiful, smiling face to the forefront of his memory.

“I know I'm being cold. This could all be useless. But if there's a chance to see the light in your eyes... I won't stop. I will bring you back from the veil." He opens his eyes, feeling tears threatening to fall. He shakes them off, and goes to the door to lock up for the night. Perhaps, one day, he can see his love alive again.

~

The door opens on the eleventh day, just before dosing time. Arthur turns a sickeningly sweet smile toward his latest victim. "I-I couldn't do it," they stutter out. He glides toward them, smile still playing at his lips, knife clutched beneath his apron.

"l've got to say, it's been a pleasure working with you." He brings a finger down onto their nose lightly. "But it seems your payment is a bit overdue. I could have mercy and give you just a tad more time to pay the fee." He raises his eyebrows, as if in thought. “Though, where would be the fun in that? After all, I have more who want their dreams." He shrugs and moves to the door, locking it so they have less of a chance of escaping.

"Please! Have mercy! I can bring you something else!" Oh. how desperate they sound!

"I am Arthur the witch! And for a simple, tiny fee, you can get anything you wish! As long as you can pay the fee." He steps toward them. "Just sign the contract and be prepared to kill promptly. Stain your hands with tender blood. Ah, yes! The tiny fee? Bring a human heart.” He discreetly slides the knife out. "Those before you? They never knew until the deal was sealed! You failed your part. Now you must deliver to me a human heart. Yours should do perfectly!" He lashes out with the knife. The human goes down easily; he's killed too many to count already. He makes quick work of their body, and rushes out to the grave to do the ritual. It's yet another attempt to bring back his precious Berwald.

~~~~

Berwald's spirit watches Arthur perform the ritual from above, in the branches of a nearby tree. He's not really seeing the process; he's too busy thinking about their short but wonderful time together. And about the dream he was unaware of until it happened. He's so thankful Arthur granted that one as well.

He remembers their meeting like it was yesterday. It had been cold outside, sometime in the winter. The café had looked so warm, and he went in to thaw out a bit. The walls were a charming shade of grey he had never seen before. He and Arthur locked eyes, and he immediately noticed how attractive he was. Still is. And that smile! It struck through his heart. He felt so welcome, even though they hadn't spoken a word to each other yet. With such a wonderful atmosphere, he was surprised to find the place empty. It didn't take long for him to figure out why; he was the man's first customer. He had ordered a caffé latte, his favourite drink. Judging by his reaction, it was Arthur's favourite as well. (It definitely was. He still drinks them all the time.) "No way! Hey, tell me, what's your name?"

With a smile, he had said, "It's Berwald. I think I'll stay for awhile." He quickly grew to love the place.

~

Roughly ten months later, and many, many, many, visits later, he had walked in feeling especially glum. Even the weather was reflecting how he felt, ugly grey skies and all. Arthur was quick to pick up on his mood. “Those eyes of yours seem a bit dull today." His words were full of concern and something he didn't recognize at the time. Love. So much love. They had everything together. But that was for later.

Feeling safety in him, he felt the time was right to confine in him his condition. Berwald had sighed, then explained, "Every day is such a pain, with my heart getting weaker each day. I want to do so much, but my dreams can't be reached." Arthur brought him another caffé latte and sat with him with a bright smile.

"Tell me all of your dreams. You have to tell me right away! I'll do my best to help you make them

come true. I promise that you'll see them clearly." He took his hand, and revealed his dream granting powers to him. The information didn't scare Berwald. He didn't want to leave the one person he had found comfort in. Arthur made him feel like he was in a dreamland. That everything would be alright, as long as they were together. It had been a nice feeling, though very false. He had accepted he was dying from an early age. But it was nice to share the last year of his life with someone so amazing. "Well? Are you ready to go?" Arthur tugged him up, and they went off to discover his dreams.

~

On Berwald's final day, he and Arthur were alone. He was laying in bed, heart growing weaker by the second. He knew he didn't have much longer to live. He was ready to die though. He had been ready for years. And Arthur made everything so much better. At one point, he thought he would die alone and unloved. He was far from that when he actually died. He smiled at his love, who was sipping anxiously on a caffé latte. Berwald could vividly recall the cup that stayed on the bedside table for longer than he could remember after he died, that had held his last drink, in his favourite cup. It was always his favourite when it came to his love taking care of him. He was glad he had finished it though, otherwise it would have made Arthur sick, being there for so long.

Berwald kissed him, putting as much love as he could into the simple action. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. But he had limited strength left, and he wanted to tell Arthur something before he was gone. "Did I ever tell you? You made a dream come true without your power. You did it by making me happy, and making me fall for you, my darling scone. I'll see you in another life." He died with a smile on his lips. They still felt warm from the kiss.

~

Berwald swoops down in front of Arthur, and smiles sweetly but sadly at him. He automatically

reaches out to touch him, tears in his eyes, but he can't. It's not possible to touch something that isn't physical. He tries to ignore the pain in his long-rotted heart. "It's okay to be sad. It's okay to be in pain. I know it must be tough, being alone in a world where living is cruel. You can let the tears flow." He reaches out a hand and mimics placing it on Arthur's cheek. But, again, it's not possible for them to actually touch. "But you have to listen to me. This is my final plea. You have to stop these rituals and contracts. There's no bringing me back. Your books say only if the person has a will to live, and I've not had that since I was young. Death was waiting for me. It's been time for me to go. But I can't rest with you doing this. I know you think it isn't too late, but please let go. And not just for my sake, but yours as well. You have a life to live. Being stuck in the past will ensure your pain will always stay. So please step away from my grave, and I will quickly decay into a beloved memory for you." He steps away from Arthur, and nods reassuringly. "You'll be okay. And, hey! I'll see you in another life."

"Please don't go!" The crack of his voice strikes Berwald hard, but he doesn't let it show.

"You'll be okay. Eventually. I promise. I love you, Arthur."

"l love you too, Berwald." He fades away, a smile similar to the one on the day he died softening his expression. Arthur vows to stop, so both of them can rest peacefully. Until another life.


End file.
